


How Santa Got His Jolly Back

by EveRichards



Category: Christmas - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Christmas Smut, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Penises, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveRichards/pseuds/EveRichards
Summary: Old Saint Nick is down in the dumps this holiday season. Can an old friend cheer him back up?





	How Santa Got His Jolly Back

It was always cold in the North Pole, but for the last several years, the arms of Mrs. Claus had been even colder. He had thought they’d be together forever. Well, turned out that forever was a god awful long time, even when you were an eternal being.

So there he was. Saturday night, three days left until Christmas 2018, and he was in some sad little bar, chasing three shots of single malt scotch with a glass of shitty craft beer that the nearby hipsters were praising. Hmph. All of ‘em had been on the naughty list growing up, and not even for the fun reasons. Fuck ‘em.

And on the other side of the bar there was a thin, weedy man, the tan skin of his bare arms covered in coarse black hair, wearing a Primus t-shirt and jeans. He tucked a few strands of his shaggy black main behind an ear as he looked around the bar and grinned, grabbing his leather jacket as he stood up and stalked over to the bar. With a twinkle in his smoky eyes he gave the older gentleman he'd spotted a small bump with his elbow. “Well aren't you looking dour. Let me get you a drink, old man, maybe I can get a bit of Christmas cheer in you.”

Nick grunted, but he didn't decline the drink. “I’d say ‘Bah Humbug’, but that would be a little too easy, wouldn’t it?” He turned to inspect the slim man, eyed him up and down, and twitched one of his white eyebrows up. “Nice costume.” But then he turned back to his beer and muttered, “Doesn’t suit you,” before taking another sip.

“I think it suits me just fine, Nicky. It's hairy, _I'm_ hairy, it's horny, _I'm_ horny. That's good enough I think.” He chuckled at his own joke and took a sip of his whiskey. “So what are you doing here anyway? Doesn't seem your style. Shouldn't you be home getting ready?”

Nick shrugged. “Needed to get away from the missus. Well. Former missus. Not that anyone down here will acknowledge the divorce, but they still think I have a full beard and weigh three hundred pounds.” He gestured at a nearby replica of his old self, pot belly and furred red suit. It was all old news. He’d lost all of the weight, had a damn six-pack underneath his red t-shirt, and his white hair and beard were trimmed to a respectable length. Earlier that evening, someone had even drunkenly shouted, “Sean Connery!” at him, so at least he knew he looked somewhat modern in style. Not that it had helped save his marriage.

“That’s pretty shitty man. I'd offer to take her off your hands, but she's too old for my naughty list, and not my type for my _naughty_ list, you know?” Another sip of whiskey was followed by a nonchalant shrug. “But hey, you look fucking great for what it's worth.”

“I know. Strangers have been hitting on me. It’s weird.” He glanced over at his “friend” and looked him up and down again, then turned back to his beer. “How was your December fifth, by the way? Had fun?”

“Oh yeah, it was a blast! Everyone dressed up as me, got to try out a new whip. Did a bit of drinking and partying after. Still have a lot of leftover schnapps. You should come next year, it'll be great. Hand out some punishments instead of presents for once.”

“You know that's not in my contract, as it were. Imagine the tooth fairy leaving Easter eggs instead of money.” Nick paused then and tilted his head, smiling. “Well, at least that would be funny if they weren't usually hard-boiled.” He couldn't help picturing a child pulling their hand from under their pillow, covered in raw egg, with a tiny toothless frown of confusion.

“No one has to know, you'd be in disguise and I wouldn't tell anyone. You and I are the ones who keep naughty lists. So next Krampus Day just come out. You could stand to party a bit more.”

“Partying is usually what puts people on the naughty list. Next you’ll tell me I should be drinking and smoking and kissing boys my parents don’t approve of.” The older man smiled, ruddy cheeks dimpled beneath the short-cropped white beard.

Krampus grinned and pulled out a pack of cloves to slide over with a wink. “Well you're already on the right track.”

“I am drinking,” Nick agreed, and pulled out one of the clove cigarettes to inspect it. “Though that does remind me, didn't you offer to get me a drink? Something about Christmas spirit.”

“I did. Want to keep drinking here or do you want to get away from these hipster assholes and help me put a dent in my schnapps collection?”

“That second one sounds about right. This is probably one of those non-smoking bars anyway,” Nick said. Especially with the bartender eyeing the clove between his fingers. He stood and paid out, got back the fake ID that said he was only fifty-eight, and followed his friend outside.

“Eh, what could they do about it? Try and kick us out? Ha!” Krampus stopped just outside, obnoxiously blocking the entrance to strike a match and light his clove cigarette. He held the match out towards Nick's face, ignoring the ever lowering flame as he offered to share the light.

“Don't be a tool,” Nick muttered. He took the match from his friend's hand and walked the rest of the way outside, then leaned back against the brick wall of the bar to actually light the clove, and shook the match to put it out. They were somewhere in the southern part of America, Nick forgot just where, so it was only fifty degrees Fahrenheit. Hardly even worth a jacket. When he puffed on the clove, he had to laugh. “This is like the candy version of cigarettes. I should get you a pack of good pipe tobacco. That's the real stuff.”

“Sure, I haven't smoked a pipe in a while, not as portable. Tobacco cigarettes taste like shit these days, so yeah, I'll smoke candy.” He joined Nick to lean against the wall as he took a few deep puffs. “Been a few months since the divorce, you got a rebound yet? Or are you holding out for a boy your parents don't approve of?”

Nick let out a laugh that was naturally jolly, and coughed to hide it. “Damnit, can't do a sardonic laugh to save my life. No, no rebounds. You realize I haven't dated in a thousand years? Not since the Missus, very briefly, wanted to try a threesome.” He rolled his eyes and took another candy puff. “I wouldn't even know where to start. Don't know how to flirt anymore. Took me a few pretty obvious propositions in there to realize a young lady was coming on to me, but of course I remembered her from when she was eleven.”

“You just need to jump back in the saddle, don't think just cut loose.” Krampus took a moment to eye his friend thoughtfully and nudged him with an elbow. “Come on, I'm thirsty. We can smoke in my place.”

He led the way down a side alleyway and then stopped. A quick check to make sure no one was looking and he reached out, a wooden door covered in soot appeared, the knob forming conveniently inside of his hand to push open. “After you, Nicky.”

“Am I going to have to take three showers to get the coal dust off after visiting?” asked Nick with one white eyebrow raised, but he went inside anyway, just after flicking the ash from his clove into the alley.

“Ha, only the entryway. Some people have a mud room, I've got an ash room.” Krampus shut the door behind them as he followed Nick in. The entryway was as sooty as promised, a plain stone chamber with hooks on the wall for coats, and a mat in front of the door to the main house.

As soon as he shrugged off his leather jacket and kicked off his shoes, his appearance shifted. Krampus filled out a little more, though he was still lean and wiry, grew a little taller as his legs lengthened and shifted to end in cloven hooves, and his hairy arms became properly furred. His face didn't change too much, his ears lengthened to a point, but the most obvious addition we're the two curved goat horns that sprouted from his head. He tugged his jeans downward slightly to free his tail and gave it a swish. “Ah, that's better. Come on in.”

Nick nodded in agreement. It _was_ better to see his friend in his more natural form. The human one was always off, a bit uncanny valley. He followed Krampus into what was more of a modern bachelor pad than anyone else would have expected. A very nice entertainment center dominated the area, along with a well-stocked mini-bar. Beyond it was a kitchen and a few closed doors that Nick assumed would lead to restrooms or bedrooms. It was decorated, here and there, with paintings and postcards, mostly of a demonic goat-horned being either leading children away in chains or else standing over them, ready to dole out punishment. Nick chuckled. “You’re such a damn narcissist, anyone ever tell you that?” he asked, as he followed his friend over to the minibar and lifted the clove to his lips for another puff.

“If you've got it, flaunt it. What else am I going to hang up?” Krampus grinned and set an ashtray on the bar top and immediately got to work pouring them both shot glasses of apricot brandy. “There you go, some marillenschnaps to get started on this before we hit the other flavors. Cheers.”

“ _Prost_ ,” Nick replied, and tipped the brandy back. “Not bad,” he admitted when the shot glass was empty - it was more of a sipping liqueur than a quick shot - and set it down. “Better than that beer I’d been drinking. I don’t know why Americans feel the need to add pumpkin spice to _everything_. Seriously.”

Krampus refilled their shot glasses. “Well that's step one to getting back on the wagon. Just make your dick pumpkin spice flavored.”

Nick snorted and started on the second glass, managed to take a sip despite the second round of jolly laughter that threatened to ho ho ho its way out of his mouth. “I mean, when someone’s in the mood for dick, they generally want it dick-flavored. But I guess I could say the same about people who actually like coffee.”

“Heh, fair enough,” Krampus smirked and shit back the rest of his glass before leaning across the bar on his elbows, tufted tail swishing behind him. “Though speaking of dicks, I noticed you didn't exactly object to the thought of having yourself a boy.”

“Didn’t I say the Missus wanted a threesome?” Nick asked, and his eyebrow twitched up as he finished the rest of the second shot. “Didn’t say we invited a lady.”

“Oh my. How the fuck have you managed to keep that little tidbit away from me, Nicky? Was this something new you discovered or just always was a bit bi?” Another flavor of schnapps was produced, along with another round for the both of them.

“Not sure. Probably the latter. Anyway, I enjoyed it, but the fellow we invited was so young. I mean, he’s like us, you know, so technically he isn’t _young_. A few millenia at least. But he’s got one of those boyish faces. I didn’t care to repeat the experience. She did. Rather, they did, and I chose not to join.” Nick shrugged and found himself passing the glass back for another refill. “Water under the bridge.”

“So we just need to find you someone who looks a bit more mature. Probably manly and hairy.” The smirk on Krampus's face grew into an amused grin.

“If we’re talking men, then probably. Someone who can at least grow facial hair, and who I didn’t bring presents to less than ten years ago,” Nick agreed. He shook his empty glass slightly, waiting for the bottle to come, and then paused, head tilted. “I’m missing a joke here, aren’t I?”

Krampus huffed and refilled the shot glass as he teased, “My dick isn't a joke.”

“Oh, you were suggesting yourself,” Nick said, and he rolled his eyes. “Right. And you’re probably trying to get me liquored up so you can be my rebound, too, eh? And I’ve got the deed to the Eiffel Tower to put in someone’s stocking.”

“I'm getting you liquored up because you need it, looked like you were having a shitty day. If I can help get your jolly face back to ho ho ho then good, but if I can get a few moans out of it too then that would be a nice bonus. My dick's a problem solver you know.”

“ _You_ want to fuck _me_ ,” Nick said slowly, still not quite believing the words. “All right. I’ll call your bluff.” He set his glass down and leaned forward, already tipsy enough that his words were just a little bit slurred. “Prove it, Kramps.”

“Here,” he slid the bottle down the bar towards Nick before moving to join him on the other side. “You handle things on that end, and I'll handle things on this end.”

Krampus squatted down in front of the other man, resting his weight squarely over his cloven hooves, and immediately set to work undoing Nick's belt and pants.

Nick still wasn’t sure if his friend was serious. After all, they had known each other literally forever, and nothing like this had ever even been hinted at. He knew Krampus was more of a hedonist than himself, but. Well surely he would stop in a moment, and say it was all a joke. So Nick poured himself another short of some form of schnapps - peppermint, this time - and poured another for Krampus. For when he stopped. “This one smells a bit too much like candy canes,” he muttered, somewhat breathless.

“Well I don't have any dick flavored schnapps. We can change things up after you get warmed up if you want, let you get the taste of candy canes off your tongue.” Krampus pulled the zipper down and leaned forward, his long pointed tongue snaking out to slide over the still soft bulge hidden beneath the thin fabric of Nick's boxers.

“...that tongue,” Nick murmured. He was frozen in place, staring down at Krampus, blue eyes wide and still disbelieving, despite what he saw and felt. “I always wondered.”

Krampus smirked and pulled away, his hand fishing the man's cock out. “Just have to ask. So what exactly did you wonder, hm?”

“What you… did with it,” Nick breathed. He shot the peppermint schnapps back and set the glass down, because there was no way he could focus on drinking any more, what with the events between his thighs. “On a regular basis,” he finished.

“Oh I do a _variety_ of things with it, Nicky.” Krampus curled his tongue around the growing erection in his hand, flicked the tip of his tongue across the top as he let it uncoil and slide off with a loud slurp. After only a few teasing moments he pulled back, smirking as he adjusted his own erection in his pants and asked, “Still think I'm full of shit? Or shall we get this party started?”

At the feel of his friend’s tongue on his cock, Nick’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head. He should have had a witty response, but all he could do was bite his lip and nod. The ex would _never_ believe this. Then again, that was all the more reason to do it.

“Time to jingle some bells then.” Krampus stood up, grabbing Nick and moving to carry him with a grunt. “Fuck, thought you said you lost weight.”

“I lost _fat_ , Kramps,” Nick grumped, not sure about this particular turn of events, “You know how much crap I have to haul around every year?”

“Yeah, yeah. Forget that sometimes.” Krampus grumbled but stubbornly kept ahold of the man as he made his way to his bedroom. Once he opened the door he strode the last few feet to the large four post king, and leaned forward to to dump Nick unceremoniously onto the bed. “There we go. Get comfy. You bottom for your pretty boy threesome?”

Now that they were in the familiar comfort of his bedroom he reached down to peel his shirt up over his lean, black furred chest decorated by a pair of sparkling silver nipple piercings, carefully dodging his horns and discarding the shirt to the side onto a pile of laundry. Krampus leered down at Nick, thumb flicking at the button of his pants thoughtfully without unfastening them.

“No. The Missus - the ex was in the middle for everything but kissing and some oral. Didn’t get to try much.” Not to be outdone, Nick grabbed his red tee by the hem and arched his back as he pulled it off and threw it over the side, the better to show off his abs, and the light but well-groomed patch of white chest hair over the muscle. He laid back on the bed after that, arms folded beneath his head, which might have been mainly an excuse to flex his biceps, and grinned up at his furry… well, lover.

“Merry Christmas to me,” Krampus breathed the words under his breath. He climbed up onto the bed and moved to straddle his long legs across Nick's chest. His erection was straining in his jeans but instead of freeing himself he just leered and pointed. “Well now you get to try most anything you want. Let's start with unwrapping this gift I brought just for you.”

Nick let out a slow breath and reached up to pull down Krampus’s zipper, to pull down the jeans that had already been tugged down in the entryway. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but it was as normal a penis as a human man, even if it did sprout from a fur-covered pelvis. Making a snap decision, he reached behind him to grab one of the bed’s pillows (clean black silk, which he hadn’t expected) and used it to prop himself up so he could lean forward and lick the cock before him. And if his first attempts weren’t expertly done, he was determined to master the skill. Because his mouth did still taste of peppermint.

“Ah fuck, that's right. Here, let me help you out.” Krampus let out a soft hiss, shifting himself further forward, giving Nick's mouth the gentlest bump of encourage with his cock. “Go on, just pretend it's a nice big candy cane and you're desperate to stab something with it.”

Nick couldn’t help but laugh at the joke, belted out a few unfortunate, “ho ho hos,” as well, then cleared his throat when he realized the gaffe. “Sorry. Really, you shouldn’t make jokes if you’re in bed with me. I’ll just get to business, then.”

Krampus smiled, his tail giving an amused swish behind him. “I like it when you laugh, Nicky. Suits you. But yeah, candy cane time.”

Nick smiled in return. The kind remark from a usually naughty entity warmed him, made this feel a little more okay. And so he got to sucking on Krampus's cock, filled his mouth with it, finding a rhythm that pleased him and seemed to cause the nicest reactions in the breath and murmuring above him.

“Ah fuck. That's it, right… just like that.” Krampus groaned and adjust himself so he could gently thrust his hips into that hot, wet mouth. He'd wanted to do this for so long that it was hard to keep his pace steady, hard to resist the urge to just let go. When it became too difficult, his breathing too ragged, his cock twitching a bit too much against that tongue, Krampus pulled back with a reluctant moan. He needed to give himself a little time to cool off if he was going to last for the main event. “I'd fuck your face proper if I didn't have so many plans for your ass. Think you'd like that?”

“I… fuck. Yes, I think I actually would.” Nick was having trouble catching his breath. He'd sucked a dick before, and it was a merry time for all involved, but he just hadn't been attracted to Jack the way he was to Krampus. The attraction wasn't even something he'd thought about before. It had just existed for so long he didn't even think about it. His arms, which had been wrapped around the other being's waist, fingers tangled in the thick fur at his back, relaxed, and he laid back to gaze up at Krampus for a moment. “So, I know we don't technically count, but do I make the naughty list for this?”

“That depends on how naughty you want to be, Nicky. Do you need a spanking? I could tie you down, have my own little party.” Krampus smirked down, enjoying the scene he'd found himself in. “By the time I'm done with you, your ass is going to be as rosy as your cheeks.”

Nick let out a slow breath, and might have turned down the offer - but considering that his dick was hard enough that he’d actually have trouble getting down a chimney, his body was clearly going along to the suggestion. “Sure. You’re the expert, after all. You planning to chain me up and have your way with me, then?”

“You need something a bit more festive than that.” Krampus snapped his fingers and a heavy leather collar appeared, lined with sheepskin and dyed a bright green. Attached to it was a chain, green and red tinsel sparkling in the light as it intertwined with the links. With another snap, the canopy of the bed disappeared, revealing a mirror on the ceiling, and another appeared on the wall behind the bed.

“Now, let's get this on you Nicky,” Krampus reached down to gently buckle the collar on around his lover's neck with a grin, and the he pulled the man up by his yuletide leash into a kiss. His voice was a hoarse, pleased purr once he was done. “Mine.”

“O-okay.” The word was stammered, breathless. Nick wasn’t sure how to react to a kiss like that, felt the long pointed tongue in his mouth, wanted more. So much more. He was too old to _feel_ this keenly. It was overwhelming.

“Yeah, that’s right.” The confirmation sent Krampus’s tail swishing again, and he stepped away to shimmy the rest of the way out of his pants. He gestured towards Nick, hand on his furry hip as he commanded, “Everything off, then on your hands and knees.”

Nick did as he was told, after a quick glance at Krampus’s naked form. It wasn’t as though his friend always wore clothes, but usually his cock and balls were hidden by a Ken doll patch of fur. As soon as he was naked, Nick got onto his hands and knees before Krampus, anticipation sending a shiver up his back.

“Look at you, trying to be so good right now. But really, you've been very, very naughty.” Krampus moved to kneel behind Nick, smirking as he lifted his hand and brought it down for a sharp slap across bare buttocks, earning himself a surprised grunt from the barrel-chested man. He brought his hand back down the other side for another slap and asked, “Do you know what you did?”

“I wasn’t very good this year,” Nick panted, already anticipating the next slap. He and his ex had played around with things like this, but never with him in the sub position. “Drank a lot. Smoked. Sucked the cock of a man my parents wouldn’t approve of.”

“That's a good start. But really, the worst thing you did,” Krampus brought his hand back down for a slap, “was make,” slap, “me,” slap, “wait.” He looked down at the glowing pink of Nick's backside with an appreciative smile, then gently dragged a blunt fingernail down the man's spine. “You made me wait a long time for this, Nicky. Are you sorry?”

The words registered slowly. Nick was panting, arching his back into Krampus’s touch, glassy-eyed. “Make you wait?” he murmured finally, between harsh, panting breaths. “You were waiting?”

“Not what I asked,” Krampus grumbled, dodging the question with another slap. “Are you sorry?”

Nick found himself going down from his hands to his elbows, pressed his forehead into the sheets. “Yes,” he whispered, then louder, “Yes, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Good, that's good.” Krampus smiled as he offered the praise, gently rubbed his hands over the bright red marks he'd left. “That deserves a nice reward before I stuff your stocking.”

His hands continued to gently rub and massage as he sat down on his haunches. With his prize in easy reach he leaned in, nuzzled his face against Nick's rear, and then slipped his tongue out to tickle its way in with a lusty moan.

“-mmph!” Nick had to press his face down into the mattress, then rolled his head to the side and took a breath before letting out a stream of, “Oh holy shit son of an advent calendar partridge in a fucking pear tree…” on and on until he was just pressing his forehead hard into the sheets and doing his best just to breathe.

Krampus pulled away, tongue flicking over his lips as he leered and produced a bottle of lube in his hands with a snap. “I could spend all day eating you up, Nicky. You just taste like cookies. But first I'm going to be slamming my yule log into this tight ass before I prove it to you.”

He dribbled the lube down over his erection, twitching in anticipation even before the first cold drops hit. He slicked himself over and pressed the tip of himself against his lover's entrance. “So how naughty have you been, Nicky? Think you deserve a nice easy start?”

Nick could only manage to moan in response at first. Thinking was too difficult after that literal tongue-lashing. Naughty didn't begin to describe his position, naked and bound and spanked and licked and fucking _loving_ it. “I deserve whatever you want to do to me,” he said, proud that he could even get the words out.

A low groan tore from Krampus's throat as the words thrilled him. “Yeah but it's okay, Nicky. I'll take good care of you.”

He leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Nick's back as he slowly pressed his way in. The affection gave way to a whimpering groan as the heat and tightness threatened to overwhelm, and once he was properly buried in his lover he had to stop, panting as he steadied himself. “How do you like that, Nicky? Should be thanking me for sharing my dick with you.”

Nick took two breaths and held the second for a moment. When he let it out, he felt like he could speak again, despite the overwhelming fullness, the ache, the dirty new sensations. “I thought I was supposed to be the one who had people sit in his lap and ask for gifts. But since I couldn't possibly be more in your lap unless you were sitting…” He took in another shuddering breath. “Thank you for the gift, and may I please have a bit more?”

“Since you asked so nicely, I think I could toss a few more presents under your tree.” Krampus groaned and began to move his hips, slowly at first, but once he'd settled into a rhythm he grabbed Nick's hips and snapped his hips forward to slam himself back home. “Fuck, do you even know how good your ass feels, Nicky? Can't believe you've been hiding this from me for all these years. So much lost time to make up for. You want me to come back in this ass, don't you? Because I will, over and over again.”

Nick had wanted to ask if this was a one time thing. But the words his lover, his friend, was using. All these years. Mine. Making me wait. It was too much to process. He had to fight against the torrent of sensation, even while he was being pounded face-down into the mattress, through it. Had to fight hard to say, “I want to be on my back.”

“Oh do you? I suppose I can let you since you asked.” Krampus gave one last snap of his hips and leaned down to nip at the back of Nick's shoulder. He let the tip of his tongue flick out over the patch of skin he'd bitten to sooth, then straightened up to leave one last parting slap across Nick's ass before he pulled out and loosened his grip on the chain. His voice was rough, heavy with lust, and cocky as he said, “Go ahead and roll over for me now. I'll have to decide if I want to come in your ass or onto your face. Though I suppose I could always do both. Maybe in your ass first, remind you that belongs to _me_ now.”

Once freed, Nick rolled over and looked up at Krampus for a moment. He wasn’t a very pretty being, fur and horns and pointed ears, goat legs and long nails and long pointed tongue. And he wasn’t a very nice person. It wasn’t in his nature to be generous or kind. Nick had no assumptions going into this. But he lifted his hand toward the ceiling anyway. There was a faint sound of tinkling bells, and above them, a sprig of mistletoe appeared, tied in red ribbon.

Krampus paused at the sound, frowning in confusion before looking up. His face cracked into a smile, then back into a scowl, then a glare, then another smile, and then he growled, yanking on the chain to pull Nick's face up towards his as he asked, “Oh, so you're trying to be clever now? That won't save your ass from me, Nicky.”

But his eyes softened and he lowered them both down to the bed so he could give the man a more comfortable, passionate kiss that Nick immediately returned with a sigh. His arms moved to wrap around Krampus’s back, fingers tangling in the surprisingly soft fur, and he parted his legs so that his lover could get right back in. Despite the collar around his neck, Nick felt freer than he had in a _long_ time.

With a softer, almost pitiful sounding whimper, Krampus pressed himself back inside of his lover. His pace quickly sped back up as he drove himself almost desperately into Nick, his kisses and affection equally desperate in contrast with his harsh words. “Lucky that your ass is so nice, Nicky. I should be giving you coal, but instead I’m stuffing your stocking with the greatest gift. You better come crawling back here later, better not keep me waiting again. Fuck.”

The words had become harder to say, and eventually he just let his lips fall back to gentle kisses and nips. Krampus’s hips were beginning to stutter, and he reached down to grasp Nick’s erection, his hand sliding and pumping along the length as he managed to softly breathe some final words, “Come for me, Nicky baby.”

It was a command that Nick had no power to ignore. He gasped, “Oh!” and arched his back, then came so hard he saw twinkle lights. And even as he came down, his arms were tight around Krampus's back, legs hooked around the other being's hips. “Oh,” he breathed, and tried to catch his breath. “Oh, fuck.”

Krampus slammed himself in one last time, unable to hold back any longer. He shook and quivered, jaw clenched until he was finally spent and then he collapsed on top of Nick with a soft whimper. He held up a shaky hand and snapped, the chain and collar disappearing so that he could more comfortably cuddle up to his lover, arms wrapped tight, tail lazily twitching. He yawned, and nuzzled his face against Nick’s chest as he asked, “Better than your ex, right?”

Nick turned and kissed him in lieu of a response, rolling them until they were side by side instead, so that he could run his fingers through the fur on Krampus’s back, his sides, touching everywhere he could reach, even reaching up to stroke over the goat-like horns. And when he needed to catch his breath, he moved to nuzzle the other being’s neck instead. “Come spend New Year’s with me,” he murmured. “I want to see you once our work is done.”

“Yeah that sounds fun. My place?” Krampus couldn't help but smile as he tightened his grip around the man.

“I was thinking mine. I still need to live near the workshop, so she’s the one moving out, sometime around mid-year.” And if Krampus was actually serious about this, then it wouldn’t be too bad to show off that Nick had moved on.

“Yours?” Krampus thought a moment then huffed out an amused chuckle. “Only if I get to make you scream on the couch as she walks in from grabbing groceries or something.”

Nick’s lips pressed together, and he winked as he said, “That _would_ be naughty, wouldn’t it?”

“Yeah, but I'm not waiting another year to punish you.” Krampus smirked and gave Nick's ass a light pop with his hand before soothing it with a soft stroke of his palm. The expression on his face softened again as he kissed the man on his head and buried his nose to breath in the warm cookie scent of his hair. “Merry Christmas, Nicky.”

“And to all a good night.” Nick snuggled into his new lover and chuckled. “I think you’ve gotten a bit of Christmas cheer into me after all.”

 

The end


End file.
